Secret love
by Skultistic98
Summary: Valkyrie and Sanguine love each other. Nobody knows it . They pretend to hate and kill each other but deep down they don't want to. So what will happen if someone from both of their past kidnaps and tortures Valkyrie, only to be saved by Sanguine? What will happen as Sanguine helps her heel? I'm sorry i'm bad at summaries. i love this pairing. Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hey. I hope you like this story, I've been wanting to write this for a while. Please R&R. ENJOY :)**

_Valkyrie's POV_

I try and scream for help but nothing comes out. It's pointless anyway. I look down at my body. All I can see is blood. I'm in an alley way in Texas. That's all I know. There's nobody here. If there was help would have came at some point. Somebody would have heard my screams and called for help.

I don't know why I'm here. One moment I'm in Dublin, at Gordon's, watching tv. The next I'm here in the alley way. I do know that Dusk is the one that took me. He tortured me for hours and now he's off somewhere else doing God knows what. I hurt all over and I think I'm about to pass out.

Suddenly I feel a rumbling coming from under me. The ground next to me explodes. I cough as I breath in the dust. As the dust clears away I see who's there.

Billy-Ray Sanguine.

He comes over and kneels beside me. He reaches out and strokes my bloody cheek. "What has done to ye lil darlin'." He says softly.

I'm shocked. I expected him to taunt or kill me. I try to speak but he puts a finger over my lips. "Shh, try not to talk."

He then scoops me up into his arms and he now holding me bridal style. I don't even struggle. I'm not sure if it's the blood loss but I feel as if I can trust him.

He whispers in my ear, "I'll keep you safe." And he then kisses my temple. The next think I know we're under ground and moving. I bury my face in his chest not wanting dirt in my face or not wanting to feel as if I'm being buried alive.

Just as we stop moving I pass out.

_Sanguine's POV_

I can't believe he did this. I'm gonna kill 'im. After she's healthy again I'm gonna trank 'im down and kill 'im. He'll be sorry.

I quickly burrow into my room and put her on my bed. I run around gettin' everythin' I need. I go back to her and start healin' her. Cleanin' the blood of her and tendin' to her wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Hey thanks a lot for the reviews **** I ****h****ope you like this next chapter **

_Valkyrie's POV_

I wake up with a groan. I yawn and open my eyes. I'm in an unfamiliar room. I look around and suddenly everything comes back to me. Dusk kidnapping me, Sanguine rescuing me. I hear someone snoring over to my right. I look over only to see Billy-ray Sanguine asleep in a chair beside the bed.

As quick as a flash I'm straightened up but as I do so a blinding pain shoots through me and I scream, waking the Texan up. He at my side in an instant, gently laying me back down. "Hey now lil darlin', don't be movin' too much. Ye're not fully healed yet." He sits beside me and strokes my forehead.

"What am I doing here?" I croak out. He stops stroking my head, and I hate to admit it but I miss it.

"I'm lookin' after ye." He says simply.

"Why? Why aren't you killing or torturing me like you usually would?" I glare at him.

He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, "I dunno al'right?"

We stay in silence for a while. "ARE you going to kill or torture me?" I ask eventually.

He takes off his sunglasses, looks me in the eyes and says gently, "No, ye don't have to worry about me hurtin' ye. Coz I won't." I nod an after a minute my stomach rumbles and he chuckles. "Ye're hungry. I'll go and make ye somethin'."

He gets up and goes to the door. Before he leaves I say quietly, "Wait." He stops and turns around , looking at me, "Thank you." I look away from him blush. I take a peek at him and I see him smile as he turns to leave.

As I wait for him to come back , I doze off and the last though in my head is, "_What am I doing?"_

_Sanguine's POV_

When I come back with tomato soup I see she had fallen asleep. I chuckle and put the soup on the dressin' table. I sit on the edge of the bed and shake her gently. "Lil darlin', wake up. I have soup for ye." I whisper in her ear.

Slowly her eyes open and I smile. She smile back. "Hi." She says.

"Hi. I have some soup here for ye. We don't want ye wastin' away now, do we?"

She shakes her head and tries to sit up. She gasps in pain and I quickly reach out and help her. I get the bowl of soup and the spoon. I get soup on the spoon and put it to her mouth. She opens her mouth and eats the soup. I continue to feed her like this 'til it's all gone. I then bring the glass of water to her mouth to drink. When she's done I put the bowl and spoon and glass on the dressing table and help Valkyrie lie down again. I take her hand.

"How ye feelin' now?"

"Better."

"That's good." I smile. She smiles back.

"Thank you."

I shrug. "It's nothin'."

After about five minutes she asks, "Why did Dusk kidnap me? And how did you know where I was?"

I sigh. "Dusk left me a message, tellin' me where ye were and what he did to ye. He did it to get back at me." She looks at me in confusin'.

"Why? How would hurting me get back at you?"

I shrug, "I owe 'im money and guess he thought I'd want to be the one to kill you ,so hurtin' you was a warnin' to give him his money."

She nods, "Okay. So why don't you want kill me anymore?"

I smile. "I guess I'm ready to forgive and forget. So how about it? Can you forget everythin' I did to you if I forget all the times you took my beloved razor?" We both laugh.

She nod. "okay, friends?"

I nod. "Friends. Now get to sleep, you need yer strength." I get up and sit in the chair like before.

"You know if you want, you can sleep in the bed? Instead of sleeping there?" She suggests, blush. She looks adorable.

I look at her nervous, "Ye sure ye wouldn't mind?" she shakes her head. "Okay. Thanks"

I turn off the lamp an lay next to her. After a moment I feel her head on my shoulder. Without thinkin' I carefully wrap my arm around her.

She whispers, "Good night Billy-Ray."

I kiss her forhead and whisper back, "Good night Valkyrie."

I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

**AN. I hope you liked it **** please R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Hey, thank you for the reviews. I hope you like this next chapter :)**

_Valkyrie's POV_

I wake up feeling happy. I'm still in pain but at least I'm alive. I realise I'm still snuggled up to Sanguine. I look up at his face. He looks so at peace. His sun glasses are off so I can see his eye sockets. Most people would find that unattractive but not me. I think he looks better without eye, because that's the real him.

Suddenly Sanguine smiles, "Mornin' lil darlin'. Admirerin' my beauty?"

I giggle and roll my eyes. My stmach rumbles loudly and I blush. He chuckles, "Hungry?"

"Maybe a little." I mutter. He nods and gently moves me so I'm sitting up.

"I'll make you some breakfast." He smiles. I smile back.

"Thanks."

He leaves and minutes later comes back with two bowls of Cornflakes. He blushes and say apologetically, "I'm sorry, I don't have much food here, I need to go shoppin'."

I giggle, "That's fine." He sits beside me. He feeds me a spoonful of mine and the he has a spoonful of his own. We spend the next 15 minutes like this.

"I have to change your bandages now." He says suddenly. I nod and he gently changed them. I have two on my right arm, one on my left, one on my head and one huge one on my leg. I also have a big one on my back. He changes the visible ones and then blushes. "I have to take your shirt off for this one." I nod and blush also.

"Okay, go ahead." He nods and turns me so my back is facing him. He takes my shirt off and changes the bandage. When he's done he just stays there. Like as if he doesn't know what to do. I then feel his hands running over my back. I close my eyes and let out a soft moan. His hands are warm and soft. To my surprise he then wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. He buries his face in my neck and whispers my name over and over. And I let him, loving this. I also whisper his name after he does mine. Oh God, I love this man.

Our moments then ruined by someone pounding on the front door.

_Sanguine's POV_

I jerk away from her. I shouldn't have done that. She probably hate me now. But she let me, didn't she? As someone pounds on the door I quickly help her put back on her shirt and put her back the way she was.

I rush to the door. When I open I see Dusk standin' there smilin' evilly at me.

"Times up."

"What ye talkin' about?"

He walks in. I have to make sure he stays away from Valkyrie.

"I told you I'd give you a week to get my money, I tortured Cain two days ago as a warning. If you don't have it I'm going to kill her."

Before I can answer he runs into my bedroom where Valkyrie is. And the next thing I hear is her scream.

I run in as fast as I can.

_Valkryie's POV_

Sanguine leaves to open the door. What had just happened?

I can hear some of the conversation. Things like:

"Time's up."… "a week to get my money."… "kill her."...

I know who it is .It's Dusk.

Suddenly, Dusk burts into the room. Grabs me and bites into my neck and tears a chunk out. I scream and my vision blurs.

I see a figure run in the door. Sanguine.

I hear him scream, "NO!"

Dusk lets me go and I drop to the ground. I hear Dusk laugh and disappear out the door. Sanguine runs and kneels beside me and scoops me up into his arms. I close my eyes, I'm tired.

"Ye're goin' to be okay lil darlin' just keep yer eyes open." I hear him 's crying.

"Billy-Ray…I'm tired." I groan.

"NO! don't ye sleep, ye hear! Stay awake! I'm just tryin' to think of who to brin' ye to…"

"Billy-Ray?" I ask softly

"Yes Valkyrie?" He asks. His voice cracks.

"I love you."

And that's when I black out.

_Sanguine's POV_

I smile widely. She had just said it. I was just goin' to say it back when I realised she'd passed out. I shake her.

"Valkyrie wake up. " Nothin'. "Valkyrie!"

I think of what to do and I remember someone. They're close to here. They can help her. I kiss her forehead and whisper, "Don't leave me Valkyrie."

The ground cracks under me and I tunnel into the ground with Valkyrie clutched to my chest.

**Dun dun dun! Haha I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Also I'd just like to say within the next 2 weeks I may not be able to update, but I will definitely try. :)**** Also I'm sorry if this chapter was a little short. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. Thanks for the reviews. :D I hope you like the next chapter. I'm starting to sound like a broken record haha :p**

_Sanguine's POV_

I burst through the floor and gently lay Valkyrie on the dining room table. "Destiny? Are ye here?"

I feel arms wrap around me. "Billy-Ray! Brother dearest how are ye?"

I spin around to her. "No time to talk I need ye to help her!" I say frantically and point to Valkyrie.

She nods and inspects Valkyrie. "I can help her put I have a price." I nod.

"Yes anythin'?"

"When she's completely healthy you an' her come and have dinner here. You're my brother and I haven't seen ye in 80 years!"

"Al'right! But hurry and help her!"

She nods and gets to work.

_An hour later_

"Done." Destiny says, I rush over and hug her tight.

"Oh God sister, Thank ye." I take up Valkyrie and hold her close to me. "I'll see you soon lil sis'." She nods and I tunnel into the ground.

When I get home I place Valkyrie on the bed and lay there next to her, holdin' her hand.

_Valkyrie's POV_

My eyes snap open and I sit up gasping. I feel around around me and scream. Until I hear who it is.

"Shh, lil darlin' it al'right. It's just me." I relax and lay back down and look at him. I reach up and feel were Dusk bit.

"How am I better?" I ask confused.

"I brought ye to my lil sis'. She's a healer." I nod and Sanguine pulls me close and whispers in my ear, "I thought I lost ye Val." He pauses and after a moment he whispers again, "I love ye too."

I look at him shocked, "What?"

" The last thing ye said to me before passing out was 'I love you' and I love ye too." I smile widely at him and he does that same to me. He slowly leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back.

It starts out soft but soon turns passionate. Before I know it he's on top of me and we're tangled in each other. He runs his hands up and down my body and kisses my neck.

I don't want to stop and neither does he. He pull away, "Are ye sure?" I nod and we continue to kiss.

_The next morning. Sanguine's POV_

I wake up and after a moment of just layin' there thinkin' of last night, I open my eyes and look over to were Valkyrie should be. She not there. _"Did she leave me? Was she lyin' about lovin' me?"_

"Valkyrie?" I shout anxiously. I get up and run out the door. I find her in the kitchen makin' cereal. I go over and hug her from behind. "Mornin'" I bury my face in her neck and she giggles.

"Morning." She turns and I hold her there. I realise she's wearin' my shirt. I kiss her passionately.

"That look's so much better on you than it does on me lil darlin'." She kisses me again and says somethin' into my mouth that sounds like 'thank you'

I pull away and look into her eyes. "When I woke up and saw ye weren't there, I thought ye left me, that ye lied about lovin' me." I say sadly. Then I realised I shouldn't have said that. Coz now I see how angry she is. She pushes me away.

"Of course I didn't! Do you really think I'd do that to you? That I'm some kind of slut that would sleep with you then leave?"

I pull her to me again, "No it's just I though ye either left or Dusk took ye and I really didn't want to think of 'im takin' ye so I just thought you might have…"

She strokes my cheek and kisses me softly and looks me in the eyes. "I do love you."

I smile, "I love ye too." She smiles back.

I just look at her for a while then say, "My sis' wants to me ye'. Wants us to go to her place for dinner. How about it?"

She smiles and nods, "Sounds like fun."

I grin, "Speakin' of fun…" I kiss her neck and pick her up bridal style, carryin' her to the bedroom. Laughin' and gigglin'.

**Sorry it's short. I hope you enjoyed it :) Till next time .**** Please R&R. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN. Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you like. I hope you enjoy the next chapter ****J**

_Valkyrie's POV_

After our "fun" we just lay there in each others arms. Sanguine breaks the silence.

"Are ye goin' back to Ireland?"

I can hear pain in his voice. I sigh, "Yes, but only to visit everyone and then I'll come straight back."

His arms tighten around me. "I love ye," he whispers.

I smile, "I love you too."

After more silence I say, "We should probably start getting ready to go to your sisters." Sanguine groans and buries his face in my neck.

"No. I wanna stay here, like this, with you."

I giggle, "Me too but we have to go." He sighs.

"Fine, fine." He holds my tighter, making it impossible to escape. "But only if ye kiss me." I smile and roll my eyes. I kiss him and I make it a long kiss.

When I pull away he has a wistful look on his face. I giggle and he lets me I go. I get up and stretch. And make my way to the bathroom. I come back out 20 minutes later after a nice hot shower. "That's better." I sit on the bed next to Sanguine.

He pulls me to him. I notice he's showered and ready to go. "How are you ready?" I asked shocked. He grins.

"I had a quick shower in the other bathroom and got dressed and went out." I look at him, my mouth and eyes wide open.

"Where did you go?"

"I went shoppin', and got ye these." He pulls a bag from behind him and put it in front of me.

I open the bag and take out a pair of black high heel shoes, a red dress and a small square box, like from a jewellery shop. "Open it." Sanguine says softly. I open it and gasp. Inside is a necklace with matching earrings . It has a silver chain and the a diamond heart hung from it. The earrings are also diamond hearts. They're beautiful. Not only that but the diamonds are real!

"Oh my God." I whisper.

"Do ye like them?" Sanguine asks nervously. I nod and tears fill my eyes.

"I love them , but why?" I look at him. He shrugs.

"I thought of you when I saw it." I hug him tight.

"You didn't have to." He hugs me back.

"I know." I kiss him.

_Sanguine's POV_

Valkyrie gets dressed into the clothes I bought her. She was beautiful. The dress came down to just above her knees, the skirt flared out from the waist down, it was sleeveless and showed her curves well. She puts her earrings in and I come up behind her and get her necklace. She moves her hair away from her neck and I put it on. I kiss her neck, "Ye look beautiful, lil darlin'."

She smiles, "Thank you." I hold my hand out to her.

"Shall we?"

She takes my hand. "We shall." I chuckle and pull her close . I tunnel us into the ground. 10 minutes later we're at my sisters out. I tunnelled us into the living room.

"Destiny?" I call.

"Billy-Ray! Ye better of brought that girl with ye. I'm dyin' to meet her!" I hear from upstairs.

"Yeah she's here. An her name is Valkyrie!" I shout up to her. Valkyrie giggles.

Destiny comes down stairs. She shakes Valkyrie's hand. "Hello, I'm Destiny."

**An. Hey, sorry it was short. I was in a rush today and couldn't do much. I hope you liked it ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN. Hey , thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. Also I'm sorry if I describe Sanguine wrong in this, I haven't read the books in a while. **

_Valkyrie's POV_

Destiny looks just like sanguine. The same dirty blond hair, same tanned skin and same blue eyes (from what I guess. I can imagine him with her eyes if he had any). I shake her hand, "Hey I'm Valkyrie. It's great to meet you." Destiny shakes my hand back and then pull me into a tight hug.

"Hi, I'm Destiny! I have heard so much about ye!"

We all laugh, "She tends to a lil over excited." Sanguine says, chuckling.

"You hush, I have a lot of stories to ye about Billy-Ray, Valkyrie." The two siblings glare at each other. I just giggle. Sanguine grins and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me close.

"Al'right, dinner time! Go into the dinin' room and wait for me serve ye!" Destiny demands.

Sanguine and I do as we're told and sit next to each other in the dining room, Destiny comes in a few minutes later hand puts our dinner in front of us. We're having steak, salad and pepper sauce. She joins us then after he gets her own and brings in red wine.

We begin eating and that's when the war started. Destiny told me a story about Sanguine dressing up in his mother's clothes all the time and Sanguine retorted with an embarrassing story about Destiny and so it went on. I could barely eat my food I was laughing so much.

After a while we cleaned up and moved to the living room were we now sat, drank and talked.

_Sanguine's POV_

Valkyrie and Destiny are now drunk, which is quiet funny. They are now puttin' on music and dancin'. The next thing I know, Valkyrie is pullin' me up and dancin'. It's very distractin'. She moves and grinds against me.

I see Destiny giggle, probably at my face. I can only imagine what I look like. I take a gulp at my drink and dance with her. The next thing I know is we're kissing passionately. We continue this only to be interrupted by Destiny.

"Ew! Get a room." I grin at Valyrie, who is smilin' suggestively back. I wrap my arms tight around her and turn to Destiny.

"Well, thank ye for havin' us lil sister, but I think we'll be on our way." We quickly say our goodbyes and I tunnel us into the ground.

_Valkyrie's POV_

We get home and I quickly push Sanguine onto the bed. We kiss and don't stop. We spend the night showing each other how much we love each other.

_The next morning_

I wake up and turn over to Sanguine. He's just lying there. Looking at me. I smile at him, "Hi." He smiles back.

"Hi, lil darlin'." He pulls me to him. "So what did you think of my sister?"

"I like her. She's so cool."

"She's not cool when she puts wet toilet paper in yer bed." I hear him mutter and I laugh.

We stay quiet for a moment and I sigh, "I should go back to Ireland."

He kisses my temple and sighs sadly, "What if they won't let you go? Or arrest ye for bein' with me?"

"I don't know. I hope that doesn't happens."

"I can go with ye. I can help if somethin' happens."

"No." I say firmly, "I'm not risking you getting arrested because of me."

"But you could get arrested for being with me." He argues.

"So what? I'd rather me go to prison for a few years than you go to prison for life!"

He sigh, frustrated and we stay there in silence for awhile.

_Sanguine's POV_

The silence is interrupted by my phone ringin'. I groan and pick in up, "Hello?"

"WHERE IS VALKYRIE?" I'm greeted by Funny-bones.

"Oh shit…" I say.

**AN. Sorry it as so short. Please R&R. I hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN. Hey thanks so much for all the reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. I hate to say this but I'm going camping tomorrow for a few days so I won't be able to update so I hope you like this chapter.**

_Valkyrie's POV_

I see Sanguine plae and I lean closer and whisper concerned, "Who is it?"

He gulps, "Funny-bones." I know immediately who he means.

Skulduggery Pleasant.

"Let me talk to him." I say gently and without hesitation he gives me the phone.

"Hey Skul."

"Oh God Valkyrie," he says, I hear pure relief in his voice. Then he growls, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No I'm fine Skul, I promise, Sanguine isn't the one that took me. Dusk is."

"Dusk? Why? And why are you in Texas then?"

"Dusk kidnapped me, brought me here and tortured me. He told Sanguine were I was and he came and got me. He healed me." Sanguine and I smile at each other.

"Why? Why didn't he just kill you? Not that I want him to or anything."

"It's a long story. Could you maybe be able to come to Texas so we can talk?"

"Why? Why can't you just come home?"

"It's complicated Skul. Please can you come?" he stays quiet for a moment.

"Okay, I can come. I'll be there soon."

"Cool," I smile and then realise something, "wait, how did you know we were in Texas?

"Well at first I didn't but while we were talking I traced the call." I nod.

"Okay so I'll see you later?"

I can hear the smile in his voice, "Yep, see you later Val."

I squeal out of happiness and say, "See you later Skul!" We laugh and hang up.

Sanguine and I hug and kiss.

_Sanguine's POV_

_A few hours later._

Valkyrie and I cuddle on the couch when we hear a knock on the door. Valkyrie looks out the window and starts squealing and jumping up and down, "It's Skul. It's probably best if I answer because if you do he'll probably try to kill you."

I nod, "That's probably best." I cant help but feel jealous at how excited she is to see him.

She goes and opens the door. She jumps up and hugs him. He hugs her back and spins her around. My blood boils. "I'm so happy to see you!" Funny-bones says.

Valkyrie leads him in, he's got that fake face on. He glares at me. He nods at me, "Sanguine."

I nod back, "Funny-bones."

He steps forward and says more gently, "Thank you for saving her. For that I won't kill you."

I nod, "It was no problem at all."

Valkyrie comes and sits beside me and says nervously, "Skul, we have something to tell you."

He just nods and waits for us to tell him. Valkyrie takes my hand and entwines our fingers. "We're together."

Funny-bones folds his hands into tight fists and grinds his teeth together, "I know." He grinds out furious. We look at him shocked.

"What? How do ye know?" I asked shocked.

He sighs and sits down and puts his head in his hands, "I'm a detective, I noticed your feeling towards each other years ago. I certainly wasn't happy about it but I didn't say anything, hoping this wouldn't happen, out of fear you'd take her here, away from me." He says quietly.

Valkyrie goes over and hugs him. He hugs her back.

"We're movin' to Ireland." I say suddenly. They look at me shocked and I pull Valkyrie onto my lap. "Ye both don't wanna be apart and I don't wanna do that to ye lil darling."

She smiles and then frowns, "But wait, what about the charges against you? Won't you be arrested when we get there."

Funny-bones shakes his head, "I could get Ghastly and Erskine to drop the charges. You're their best detective, apart from me of course and their friend. They'll do it if it means keeping you in Ireland."

Valkyrie and I smile widely at each other. "But," Funny-bones adds, "if you hurt her, I'll make sure you rot in a cell the rest of your life." He says to me threateningly. I stare at him straight in the eyes.

"If I hurt her, I'll kill myself if not turn myself in."

We spend the rest of the day havin' fun and watchin' TV.

_Valkyrie's POV_

_The next morning_

I wake up and find a note from Sanguine on his pillow. It says, _"Gone to the shop to get some things for going to Ireland. Be back soon. Love you, Sanguine."_

I smile and that's when I feel like I'm about to get sick. I race to the bathroom and vomit in the toilet.

When I'm done I brush my teeth and check the date. _24__th__ July 2013._ My period is late by two weeks.

I start crying. I hear Skul coming down the hall whistling. He sees me and stops and holds me, "Val what's wrong?" he asks urgently . then he growls, "Did he hurt you?"

I shake my head. "Then what is it?" he asks gently.

"I think I'm pregnant." I whisper.

**Dun dun dun! Where you expecting that? Please R&R. I hope you liked it. Until next time. ****J**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN. Hey thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I won't be able to update this after I get back from camping. I hope you like this chapter. **

_Valkyrie's POV_

I cry for a while. Skulduggery holds me and tries to sooth me. Eventually he asks, "Do you want me to call Sanguine and tell him to get a pregnancy test?"

My head snaps up, "No! You can't tell him!"

"If you are pregnant he needs to know." I sigh.

"I know but not now. I don't even know if he wants a child."

He stays quiet for a minute. He sigh, "Fine I won't tell him but you have to before you go back to Ireland. Okay?" I nod. "Good, I'll get you a test and I'll talk to Ghastly and Erskine about the charges."

"Thanks Skul." We hug and he heads off.

Not later Sanguine comes back. He comes in and kisses my on the cheek, "Hey baby." I tense.

"Baby?"

"I was trying it out. Ye don't like it?" I relax and smile.

"No I do like it…baby." He smiles and sits next to me. He plays with my hair.

After a while of this I jump as the front door slams open and Skulduggery's voice booms down the hall, "I've got it Val!"

When he comes in and sees Sanguine he quickly puts the test behind his back. "What's that?" Sanguine asks.

"Oh it's um nothing."

"It's obviously ain't nothin'."

As quick as a flash Sanguine is behind Skulduggery and snatching the test from his hands, "A pregnancy test?" Sanguine asks.

I don't look at him but I can tell he's looking at me.

"Yes it's um…mine." Skulduggery says quickly. Both mine and Sanguine's head snap up to Skulduggery.

"Why?" Sanguine asks slowly.

"I collect them. Some collect stamps, I collect pregnancy tests. I find them fascinating, how just by urinating on one, women can tell if they're pregnant."

Sanguine laughs and I mouth "Thank you" to Skulduggery who nods.

"You are strange Funny-bones." Sanguine slaps his knee.

_Sanguine's POV_

I can tell somethin's wrong with Valkyrie. She's been actin' weird all day. Almost like she's nervous or somethin'.

She knows she can tell me anythin', right?

I walk over and sit next to her. I pull her into my lap; she rests her head on my shoulder and I stroke her hair. "I know somethin's botherin' ye lil darlin'. Ye know ye can tell me, don't ye?"

She nods, "Then why don't ye?"

"I'm not ready to tell you yet. I'm sorry." Before I can say anythin' else, she's runnin' to the bathroom and lockin' herself in. I follow her. I'm gonna give her some space.

Funny-bones comes in and say, "Well the charges against you are dropped."

I nod and mutter, "Good." I'm not payin' much attention to him. I'm too busy worryin' about my Valkyrie.

_Valkyrie's POV_

When I get to the bathroom I quickly take the test. I wait for the three minutes and when they're up I look at the answer. It's positive.

_I'm pregnant…_

"Oh God what am I going to do?" I whisper to myself.

What will Sanguine think?

_Sanguine's POV_

There's a knock on the door but before I can get it, Funny-bones heads to the door. Moments later he comes back with a letter in his hand; he hands it to me. "This was on the doorstep for you."

"Thanks."I open it and read. It says, _"Sanguine, I know she's still alive. I want my money. If I don't get it soon I'll kill her. And this time I'll make sure she's dead. Dusk._

I tense and in a flash I'm standin'. "We have to get Val to Ireland now!"

**AN. Sorry if it was short. Please R&R. I hope you liked it. Until next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN. HEY! :D I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews. It's been torture not been able to write more. I hope you like this next chapter. **

_Sanguine's POV_

Funny-bones cocks his head and I can tell he's confused. I shove the litter in his hands and rush to the bathroom and pound on the door, "Valkyrie! Open the door! We're leavin'."

The door slowly opens and she pops her head out. Her eyes are red, from cryin'. I'll find out why later. Right now I'm makin' sure she's safe.

She looks confused and scared. Why would she be scared?

"What do you mean we're leaving?"

I take her hand and pull her close, "I mean we're goin' to Ireland now. Dusk knows yer alive."

Funny-bones comes over and joins us. "Get ready to go, Sanguine you tunnel us to Ireland as soon as you're ready. Only pack a small bag of things. You can go shopping when we get Val to safety."

I shake my head, "No I'll come back later and get my stuff. We're goin' now." I say quickly. As I take Funny-bones by the wrist Valkyrie puts her hand on my arms.

"Wait. I need to tell you something."

"What? Now? We have to get ye to safety!"

"Yes now. You need to hear this before we go to Ireland."

"Why?"

She sighs and as she speaks her voice cracks, "Because, after you hear this you not want anything to do with me afterwards."

I pull her tightly against me, "You're crazy if ye think that."

Funny-bones says quietly, "I'll leave you two alone." Then he leaves.

Valkyrie fidgets with her hands. "What's wrong lil darlin'?"

_Valkyrie's POV_

Oh God, here it goes. What will he do? Will he leave me? Will he hate me?

I take a deep breath. I have to tell him. He needs to know.

I clear my throat. I open my mouth but before I can speak a wave of dizziness washes over me. Sanguine clutches my tighter. "Are ye okay?"

I nod, "I…I'm fine." But just after I say that darkness comes over me.

_Sanguine's POV_

"Valkyrie!" I shout as I hold her. She's passed out. What's wrong with her?

Funny-bones runs in and sees Valkyrie. "What happened?"

"I dunno she just fainted."

"Oh God the baby must be making her dehydrated." He says to himself.

_Did he just say BABY!_

"What baby?" I shout, "Is she pregnant?"

I can see him hesitate for a moment and then he sighs and nods.

I laugh. I'm gonna be a daddy. I don't know whether to be happy or scared.

I can't think of this right now. I have to help her.

"Funny-bones, hold on tight. We're goin' to Ireland. Now."

He grabs onto my wrist and I tunnel us into the ground.

_Valkyrie's POV_

I groan and open my eyes. I look around to see I'm in my room at Gordon's. How did I get here?

The last think I remember is when I was about to tell Sanguine about the baby. My eyes widen.

Sanguine. Where is he?

I sit up and look around, only to see Sanguine looking out the window.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"Hi," He doesn't look at me. Something's wrong. "How are ye feelin'?"

"Good, I guess. What happened?"

"You were dehydrated. Well really the _baby_ was making you dehydrated." I gasp. He nods, "Yeah I know." Now he looks at me. His face is blank, "Why didn't ye tell me?"

"I was scared." I look down at my hands.

"Why?"

"I didn't know how'd you'd take it. I was scared you'd leave me." I sneak a peek at him, he looks a mixture between understanding and angry.

"How could you think that?"

"You've never said if you did or didn't want children before. I was scared you wouldn't want this baby. And I'm not giving this baby up," I say firmly.

We stay quiet for a minute and then I break the silence, "So what do you think?"

He comes over and lies down beside me and pulls me to him. "I think I love you even more and I love this baby and I want to raise it with you."

I smile widely and kiss him.

_Sanguine's POV_

I couldn't be happier. I'm gonna be a daddy in nine months. I lay there with a sleepin' Valkyrie in my arms. Many questions go through my head.

Will I be a good daddy?

What if I do somethin' wrong?

But more importantly, what if Dusk finds out about the baby?

What will he do?

**AN. So what do you think? I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Until next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN. Hey, thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this next chapter.**

_Valkyrie's POV_

I just woke up and I turn to see Sanguine's side of the bed is empty. I get up and as I'm about to go down stair I hear a door slam, someone shouting and things crashing to the ground. I run down stairs and I see Tanith standing over Sanguine. She has her blade at his throat and is giving him the death glare. On the floor there are broken plates, glasses and food.

"Tan, no!" I rush to them and wrap my arms around her.

"Hell no! This creep kidnapped you, I've been worried sick! I've been here everyday encase you came home and now I come here and find _him _here making breakfast instead of _you_. What the hell?"

I sigh, "He didn't kidnap me. He saved me." She looks at me as if I grew two heads. "Put the sword down and I'll explain everything. Okay?"

She hesitates and then lowers the sword and goes over to sit on the couch. I help Sanguine up and he kisses my cheek as we follow her. We sit on the couch too, me in the middle.

I take a deep breath and say, "Sanguine and I are together."

I say simply and as I wait for all the yelling and swearing, it never comes. She just laughs.

Sanguine and I look at each other confused.

"You're not mad?"

She nodded, "I am, I always knew there was something between you two. I just REALLY hoped it wouldn't have happened."

I sigh, "Okay say you're okay with it?"

She shrugs, "As long as you're happy."

I nod. "Okay, there' s one more thing you should know," she looks at me suspiciously, "I'm pregnant."

She quiet for a moment before wrapping her arms around me and squealing. "OMG! Congratulations!"

I laugh and hug her back. When she finally settles down I explain everything to her. That Dusk kidnapped me, that Sanguine rescued me, how Dusk bit me but Sanguine's sister healed me, how we got together and how and why we came to Ireland.

When I was finished Tanith quickly thanked Sanguine for saving me and healing me and he just kissed my temple. We spend the rest of the evening talking and drinking tea.

_Sanguine's POV_

That went much better than I thought. Blondie offered to clean up all the broken plates etcetera so Valkyrie and I can talk about baby names and so Valkyrie won't have to do much work.

This was the perfect excuse for me and Valkyrie to have a lil make out session. However it ended too soon by Tanith coming back in and screamin', "Oh, I don't want to see that!"

Valkyrie and I just chuckle.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. I go to open it and when I see who it is I wish I'd never answered.

My one and only daddy dearest…

He smiles, "Hello son."

_Valkyrie's POV_

I follow Sanguine out to see who it is. As I walk out I say, "Who is it?"

He quickly responds, "Val don't come out here." He sounds tense.

I come out anyway only to see Draelan Scarab at the door.

He turns and looks at me. "Hello Valkyrie. "

"How did you get out of jail?" Sanguine growls.

"I have friends." He walks in past Sanguine and stops in front of me.

_Sanguine's POV_

"What do ye want?" I move so I'm beside Valkyrie and I wrap my arm protectively around her waist. She leans into me.

He shrugs, "I just came to say hi. And to get a little revenge."

Before I know it Valkyrie is punch in the face and as I go to punch daddy dearest in the face he ducks out of my reach and punches Valkyrie in the stomach.

"NO!" I scream and rush to her side. I hear Scarab scream and I turn to see Tanith stabbin' 'im in the shoulder and once she takes the sword out he runs like hell. Too concerned for Valkyrie she rushes to her side instead of goin' after 'im.

Valkyrie's completely frozen in shock. Her hands clutch her stomach or eyes wide and teary.

"Billy-Ray… the baby…" She croaks.

I stroke her head, "No the baby is fine." I think a minute. "We're going to take you to that doctor guy."

Please God let the baby be okay.

**Dun dun dun! I'm sorry how short it is, I didn't have the energy to write more today. I hope you liked it. Please R&R. until next time **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN. Hey, Thanks for all the reviews. Im sorry it took me so long to update **

**I hope u enjoy this next chapter. **

_Sanguine's POV_

I gather a hysterical Valkyrie in my arms. Blondie grabs onto me too and we tunnel into the ground. Blondie tells me were to go and not long later we arrive at the doctors.

"Kenspeckle!" Blondie calls. I place Valkyrie on the nearest bed and stroke her hair, she's so pale and still in shock. A grumpy lookin' old man comes in.

The moment he sees me he asks, "What's he doing here?"

I move out of the way so he can see Valkyrie, "Please help her," I say. His eyes widen slightly and he comes over to her.

"What wrong with her? What happened?" he takes out a stethoscope and puts it to her chest and listens.

"S-she's pregnant," he looks at me in shock, "and my daddy dearest came and punched her in the stomach."

He nods and feels around her stomach. He frowns, "Interesting," he grumbles.

"What? Is the baby okay?" Valkyrie comes alert out of her shock.

He nods, "The baby is fine."

I hug Valkyrie, "Thank ye God." I kiss her.

"However this is interesting," Grumpy cuts in. We look at him in confusion. He points to her stomach were a bruise should be forming but isn't. Weird. "That punch was hard enough to kill the baby, it should've killed her. But it didn't, I think this baby protected herself."

"How?"

I ask. He shrugs and goes to much her stomach. We shout in protest but before I can stop it, his hand makes contact with her stomach. As this happens I notice blue sparks between his hand and her stomach. The punch knocks air out of her but she doesn't seem hurt. He nods, "A force field. The baby is protecting herself and you, Valkyrie."

That's amazin'. "Why do ye keep sayin' _herself_?"

He actually smiles. "You're having a baby girl."

A baby girl. My baby girl.

_Valkyrie's POV_

I'm having a girl. A little baby girl.

Before I can say anymore Skulduggery bursts in, "What happened? Are you and the baby alright?"

I nod, "We're fine." He hugs me and nods.

"Good, but what happened?"

"Daddy dearest…" Sanguine simply.

Skulduggery growls , "I'm going to kill that man."

"Not if I do first," Sanguine says and I take his hand.

We say our thanks to Kenspeckle and we leave. On the way home we explain everything to Skulduggery "So, what's going on with the baby, how does it have a force field and where's Tanith? I thought she was with you."

"When she found out everything was okay, she to Ghastly."

"okay, but what about the baby?"

"I think that may be because of …" I trail off, I don't think Sanguine knows about Darkquess.

"Because of what lil darlin'?"

"Darkquess. I'm Darkquess."

He goes silent.

**AN. I'm SO sorry it was short, I had a little writers block **** I hope you liked it. Please R&R. until next time. **


	12. Chapter 12

** everyone! Sorry I couldn't update, I was busy getting ready for going back to school **** so here's the nest chapter. I hope u like it **

_Valkyrie's POV_

Sanguine's gone very quiet. He hasn't spoken the whole way home. When we park outside Gordon's mansion he quickly gets up and goes inside. Skulduggery turns to me, "Are you okay?" I nod and sigh.

"I should've told him sooner." I look up and see my bedroom light turn on.

"You were scared, and that's okay."

I smile, "Thanks Skul, I'm going to talk to him. You want to stay here?"

"I'll be back later, but for now I'm going to look around for Scarab."

We say our goodbyes and I head inside. I go upstairs and knock on the bedroom door. I don't wait for an answer, I just walk in, "Hey."

He's lying on the bed, his back to me, "Hey."

I sigh and sit by his feet, "Look I understand if u hate me or if ur scared of me-," he cuts me off.

"Whoa whoa, hold on lil darlin'," he sits up holdin up his hands, "I don't hate ye and I ain't scared of ye. I'm just angry that ye didn't trust me enough to tell me."

I look down at my hands, "I'm sorry, I was just scared of what you'd think of me."

He pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly, "I love you more than anything. I could never hate you, and I could never be scared away from you." We kiss which soon turns passionate. I find myself lying down and Sanguine on top of me, kissing my neck. We're interrupted by someone's scream. We bolt up and I see Fletcher standing there, eyes wide, mouth open, staring at us.

"W-what…V-val…W-what…?" he faints.

"Well I wasn't expectin' that," Sanguine states.

_Sanguine's POV_

Porcupine boy is on the couch fast asleep. I really wish he didn't interrupt. When he wakes up I think I'll punch 'im. I like that idea.

I look over at him, I see his eyes open. When they land on me, he glares at me, "You."

I nod, "yeah me."

Valkyrie comes and I pull her into my lap, "Fletcher what are you doing here?"

He sits up never taking his eyes off me, "Can we talk in private Val?" she nods and they make their way to the kitchen. I get up and move closer, just close enough to hear what their saying.

"So," Valkyrie starts, "what do u want to talk to me about?"

"Have you gone insane?" I can tell Porcupine boy is angry. "Have you not forgotten all the times he's tried to _kill_ you just because you stole his beloved razor? All the times he's help to try and end the world?"

I hear Valkyrie sigh, "I've hurt him too you know. It's not like I'm all innocent here either. And besides, I love him, so I don't care about any of that anymore." I smile.

"He's done something to you, didn't he? You can tell me, I'll get you out of here." My hands curl into fists.

"He hasn't done anything to me Fletcher."

"He must've. I can take you away from here. Please…I love you. I want to help you." I here Valkyrie making noises, as if she's struggling and something's over her mouth. I go into the kitchen only to see Porcupine boy kissing Valkyrie and Valkyrie trying to get away. I rush over and pull him away and punch him.

"That's my girlfriend, hands off!" I shout at 'im and wrap my arm around Valkyrie's waist. The next thing I know he's next to me and push me away from Valkyrie. He grabs Valkyrie and with a soft pop they're gone. "No!" I shout and ruh to where she was.

_Valkyrie's POV_

The next thing I know I'm on a beach and I push Fletcher away, "Bring me back now."

"No, I'm not letting you go again, you belong with me not him," he sneers.

"No I don't. Please Fletcher I need to go home."

"No. why do want to leave so bad. We can be happy here, get married have children."

"Fletcher you're crazy! We can't do any of that!"

"Why?" he grabs my shoulders.

"I'm with Billy-Ray and…I'm pregnant." He pushes me away.

"Pregnant?" I nod.

"Fletcher, please just bring me home?"

He waits for a moment and nods. Just as I'm about to take his hand I hear a familiar, "Well well well…Valkyrie Cain is pregnant."

I turn around, Dusk.

**AN. So there it is. I hope you liked it **** please R&R. until next time. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN. Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thank you for your reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. **

_Sanguine's POV_

Porcupine boy pops up and I stop my pacin'. I grab him by the collar and shove him against the wall, "Where is she?"

He looks like he's been cryin'.

"I-I don't know…"

Funny bones comes in and I know he's glaring at Porcupine boy too. He showed up a few minutes ago and I told him what happened.

Porcupine boy tells us what just happened with him Valkyrie and Dusk. I punch him hard and start pacin' again.

"Where could she be? Where would he take her?"

"I don't know…"

I listen to the talk as I pace. I think of where they could be. Places zoom through my mind and stops on one. My head snaps up and I stop the pacin'.

"I know where she is. Grab on."

They grab onto my arms tight and the ground cracks under us. I tunnel us into the ground.

_Valkyrie's POV_

My head is pounding, I slowly open my eyes and look around. I instantly know where I am. The alley way Dusk tortured me in last week.

I realise my wrists are shackled and I can't move. I hear someone chuckle not far away. I look up and see Dusk walking closer to me, he kneels beside me and I glare at him.

"Hello, Miss Cain."

"What do you want Dusk?"

"My money-."

"You'll get your money, just wait until we have it."

"You didn't let me finish. I want my money, and you."

Before I can stop it from happening he's leaning in and kissing me. I struggle against him but fail, but I don't stop trying.

_Sanguine's POV_

We burst through the ground and I look around to see Valkyrie shackled , Dusk kissing her and her strugglin' to get away from 'im.

I growl, "Why is everyone kissin' my girlfriend!" I jump on 'im and knock 'im to the ground.

We fight and get on top. I punch him over and over until I knock 'im out.

I get up and turn to Valkyrie, she's free from her shackles and we smile to each other. As I'm about to make my way over to her, I see her eyes widen and she screams, "Billy-Ray! Behind you!" that's when I feel the pain in my side and I hear Valkyrie scream, "No!"

_Valkyrie's POV_

Dusk takes the blade out of Sanguine and chuckles, "Until next time." He leaves and I run to Sanguine, kneeling beside him.

I start sobbing, "Billy-Ray…" I stroke his face.

He gives me a small smile and croaks out, "Hey lil darlin'."

"You're going to be okay, you have to be…"

"I-I'm sorry Val…" he whispers and his eyes start to close.

"No! no! no! stay awake, okay? You have to stay awake." I try and think of where to bring him. Skulduggery kneels beside me. That's when it hits me.

"Does Destiny live far from here?" I ask him gently.

He nods and gives the address. I kiss him softly and whisper against his mouth, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whisper back and passes out.

Skulduggery picks him up and we start running to Destiny's. we have to get him there fast.

**AN. Dun Dun Dun! Haha. Sorry it was so short, I was rushing it. I hope you liked it. please R&R. until next time. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN. Hey! I'm back! I hope you like this next chapter :p **

_Valkyrie's POV_

Skulduggery, Fletcher and I run as fast as we can. We're not going to make it. that's when I get an idea. I stop, "Wait Fletcher, could you teleport back to Ireland, get the Bently and teleport it back here? That way we can drive there and we'll have a better chance of saving him."

Fletcher nods and disappears with a soft pop. A few seconds later he's back in the Bently. Skulduggery gets in the drivers seat, Fletcher in the passenger seat and me in the back with Sanguine, his head on my lap. Skulduggery starts driving to Destiny's.

I stroke Sanguine's hair gently. His eyes flutter open and he gives me a weak smile, "Hey baby."

I sniffle and smile, "hey…How are you feeling?"

"I've been better"

I let out a sob, "Please don't leave me."

"Never," he whisper and he goes unconscious again. I hold him close. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I hiss in pain and place a hand on it.

"What's wrong?" Skulduggery asks worried.

"My stomach hurts…"

"Is it the baby?"

"I'm not sure…" I groan.

Not long later we arrive at Destiny's. Skulduggery grabs Sanguine and I rush to the door, ignoring the pain in my stomach and knock on the door frantically.

It opens and when Destiny sees me she smiles widely, "Valkyrie! What can I-," she stops and her smile drops as she notices the blood on me. She looks behind me and sees Skulduggery holding a bloody Sanguine.

"Help him, please," I whisper, trying not to sob.

She nods, "Of course bring 'im in." she walks in and we follow. She points to the table, "Quickly put 'im there," when we do she turns to us, "Please wait in the livin' room," when I begin to protest she says firmly yet gently, "Please."

We go into the sitting room and I begin to pace. The pain in my stomach comes back and I grit my teeth trying not to scream but it only muffles it, I wrap my arms around my stomach and sink to my knees. Skulduggery and Fletcher rush to me, asking me what's wrong but before I can answer everything goes black.

_Sanguine's POV_

I wake up groaning at the pain in my side, I open my eyes and realist three things. 1, Valkyrie isn't there. 2, I'm in the guest bedroom in Destiny's house. And 3, Funny bones and Porcupine boy is in the room too, they haven't noticed I'm awake yet because they're pacin'.

"Hey, Where's Val?" I ask quietly, my voice is horse.

Funny bones looks at me, "Destiny is helping her."

I sit up with a groan, "What do you mean helping her? What wrong with her?"

He shrugs, "We don't know. Her stomach was hurting badly and then she fainted.

My eyes widen and I get up and make my way to the door. I get downstairs as quick as I can and go into the dining room where I see a very pale and unconscious Valkyrie on the table. Destiny is standing next to her, "What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" I say as I walk up to them.

"She's fine brother. The baby was worried about you and causing her pain was her way of tellin' Valkyrie. But Valkyrie couldn't take the pain. She'll be awake soon."

I nod and hug her tight, "Thanks lil sis."

She smiles and leaves me. I go over to Valkyrie and take her hand, running my thumb in circles on the back. Not long later I see her eye lids flutterin'. I sigh relieved and stroke her cheek as her eyes open, "Hey lil darlin'."

She looks at me and smiles weakly, "You're okay."

"Yeah baby I'm fine. Ye gave me quite a scare. Destiny says ye fainted cause the baby was causin' ye pain to tell ye she was worried about me… how are ye feelin'?"

"Good just tired, what about you?"

She tries to sit up and I help. I smile down at her, "I'm all better."

She smiles back at me and next thing I know we're kissing like we haven't kissed in years. We breaking away to get air, I'm sure I have a goofy grin on my face.

I take her hand and like our fingers together, "How 'bout we get outta here?"

She smiles and nods, "Yeah let's go home."

_Valkyrie's POV_

After saying goodbye to Destiny we get in the car and Fletcher teleports us home. Now we're sitting in the living room at Gordon's, me and Sanguine cuddling and Skulduggery and Fletcher on either side of us.

"Why do think Dusk said he wants me?" I ask looking at each of them.

Skulduggery shrugs, "Who knows, could be for any number of reasons. The Sanctuary has people looking for him. When we find him we'll ask him why."

"And then I'll kill," Sanguine growls.

I snuggle into him more and bury my face in his neck.

I here Fletcher growl and then I hear Sanguine growl and I pull away to see them glaring at each other.

"What ye'r problem Porcupine boy?"

"You, you're my problem. I was the one supposed to be with her. Not you! I've loved her longer!"

"Oh really? From what I remember I've known and loved her since she was thirteen, you Porcupine boy have only known her since she was fourteen and you liked Blondie before Valkyrie so ye'r wrong, I loved her first." He smirks at Fletcher.

"You loved her when she was _thirteen_? You paedophile!"

"Age doesn't matter when ye'r a magic foke dumbass. Nor does it matter when ye'r soul-mates."

I smile at him and he smiles back, Fletcher sneers, "Maybe I should go out with your sister, she seemed to like me."

"No dumbass Porcupine boy is goin' out wi' my sis. Especially not to just get back at me."

Fletcher's eyes narrow and then he looks at me, "What do you think your parents will think of all this Valkyrie, they barely liked that fact that your mixed up in all this magic stuff, imagine how they'll react to you being pregnant with a hundreds old serial killers child and not only that but they haven't even met him yet and you've only been going out about a week."

Fletcher smirks at the fear on my face, Sanguine pulls me to him and holds me tight. I feel pain in my stomach and I his and place a hand over my belly, Sanguine places a hand over mine.

Skulduggery shouts a Fletcher, "That's enough Fletcher! Stop being pathetic just because she didn't choose you! And if you really love her you'll stop worrying her and deal with it! When you worry her you worry the baby which causes Valkyrie pain!"

He gives us one last glare and leaves with a soft pop.

I look up at Sanguine, "He's right, they're not going to take it well and they have to know."

He nods, "We'll go now and get it over and done with okay?"

I nod. It's time to face the music.

"What am I supposed to do?" Skulduggery asks.

_Sanguine's POV_

We tell Funny bones to go shoppin' while we're gone and he ain't too happy as he grumbles to 'imself, "I'm the great skeleton detective, I should be out shooting bad guys but oh no I'm out shopping for someone else's food which I'll never eat, lovely."

He leaves and I tunnel us to the pier by Valkyrie's parent's house. We make our way up to their door and she looks at me looking worried, "Are you ready?" I take her hand and give her a reassuring smile.

"Ready."

She reaches up and knocks on the door. Not long later a man with the same colour hair and eyes as Valkyrie's opens the door and in his arms are a little two year old.

The man smiles at Valkyrie and the little toddler reaches out to her screechin', "Stephie! Stephie!" Valkyrie giggles and takes her and hugs her.

"Hey Alice, hey dad."

"Hey Steph, how are you? And who's this?"

"I'm good dad. And this is Billy-Ray Sanguine, my boyfriend."

I reach out my hand to shake his, "Pleasure sir."

His eyes narrow at me and he looks me up and down as if inspectin' me. He shakes my hand and says, "I'm Desmond Edgley. Nice to meet you."

Alice cuts in quickly, "And I'm Alice!"

I laugh, "It's nice to meet ye Alice." I shake her little hand and she giggles.

"Please come in," Mr Edgley says and moves aside.

Valkyrie leads me into the livin' room and we sit on the couch.

"Desmond who was it?" I hear a woman's voice coming down the stairs. A woman comes down and it's quite obvious she's Valkyrie mother. They don't have the same hair or eyes but they have the same nose, lips, chin and high cheek bones.

When she sees us she smiles, "Steph! It's so good to see you and who's this?"

"Mum this is Billy-Ray Sanguine, my boyfriend."

"It's lovely to meet you Billy-Ray, I'm Melissa Edgley."

She hugs me and I smile at her, "It's a pleasure Mrs Edgley."

"Please call me Melissa." I nod , "So how long have you two being going out?" Melissa sits beside Valkyrie and takes Alice into her lap.

"A week," Valkyrie takes my hand and I realise it's shakin' out of nerves. I gently rub it, tryin' to calm her.

"And do work with Stephanie?"

"By that do ye mean am I magic foke and a detective?"

She smiles, "Yes, I just didn't want to say anything about magic encase you didn't know about it."

I nod, "Well yes I'm magic and no I don't work with Val," I hesitate, "quite the opposite really."

Melissa and Desmond who is now sitting next to his wife look confused. I take a deep breath, "Before I tell ye what I'm 'bout to tell ye, I need ye know I love ye'r daughter more than anythin', I'd never hurt her and I no longer do this for a livin'."

They both nod slowly, "I used to be a hit man, up until a week ago, for a few hundred years."

I can see they're angry, Desmond's face starts getting all red and puffy, like he's about to blow.

Valkyrie says quickly, "There's more."

"And what's that Steph? Don't tell us you're engaged to the serial killer too?" Desmond snaps.

I tighten my hold on her hand, "N-no dad, I'm pregnant."

Desmond starts hyperventilatin' and faints.

"Stephanie Edgley you better start explaining yourself," Melissa us fumin'.

"Mum I'm sorry. I know you don't like this but-,"

"Like? Stephanie I hate this! You're bearing the child of a serial killer! And you've only been going out with him a week!"

"Melissa, we love each other and we have for years, we also love this baby and I won't leave her. And yes I have killed people but I don't anymore, not since I got with Valkyrie."

Melissa sighs and rubs her eyes, "It will take us some time for this to wrap around our head around this but I'm happy for you Stephanie," they hug each other and Melissa starts snifflin', "Oh I'm going to be a grandmother."

_Valkyrie's POV_

About an hour later we arrive back home after dinner and a play with Alice (she and Sanguine get along great). After my dad woke up he freaked out for a while and then calmed down, he's really supportive, which is great.

We get ready for bed and as I get into the bed I see an envelope on my bed side table. It has _Valkyrie _on it.

Sanguine gets in next to me and pulls me to him, "What's that lil darlin'?" he rests his hand on my stomach.

"I'm not sure…" I show him the envelope and he frowns.

"That's Dusk's handwritin'."

I quickly take out the letter in it. It says…

_Don't think I'm gone forever. I'll be back and I'll have you and that baby._

My hand goes to my stomach, "No," Sanguine and I whisper at the same time.

**AN. Dun Dun Dun! WOOOOO six pages on Microsoft Word! I'm so proud of myself haha. I hoped you likes it. Please R&R. until next time. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN. Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have 3 stories including this one to update all the time so some of the time I'm updating them and I have school :( so here's a new chapter, I hope you like it :)**

_Sanguine's POV_

Valkyrie and I showed the letter to Blondie, Funny Bones, that Ghastly guy and the Grand Mage. Now we're sittin' in the livin' room worryin'. Valkyrie's sittin' on my lap and I have my arms wraped tightly around her.

"So what now?" Blondie asks.

"Well I know one thing for sure. He ain't havin' her or my baby girl," I growl and Valkyrie rests her head on my shoulder.

Funny bones nods in agreement, "We need to find Dusk."

Valkyrie sits up and hesitates, "Well I could ask Caelan to keep eye out for him?"

Funny bones says firmly "Valkyrie, no! He needs to stay away from you. Also I can't imagine he'll be happy when he finds out you're with Sanguine _and_ pregnant."

I look around confused, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who's this Caelan and why does he need to stay away?"

Valkyrie sighs, "He's a vampire who may have a minor obsession with me." She blushes.

Before I can say anythin' Blondie cuts in, "_Minor_ obsession? He follows you everywhere whenever he can. I'm surprised he's not standing here right now saying something about how he loves you and he's so glad you're okay and that he feels guilty for not saving you!"

I look at Valkyrie with my eyes and mouth wide open, "Lil darlin' ye ain't goin' near 'im."

She sighs, "I'll be fine! I can handle him. And beside the baby gives me a forcefield, remember? And he can help us find Dusk and put an end to this."

I kiss her softly and sigh, "Fine but I'm goin' with ye. I'll hide behind a tree or somethin' and if he tries to hurt ye when ye tell about me and the baby then I'll save ye and tunnel us out."

Blondie says firmly, "You better keep her safe. We can't have the soon to be birthday girl dead."

I look at Valkyrie surprised, she just groans, "Why didn't ye tell me lil darlin'?"

"Because I hate my birthday, everyone sings Happy Birthday to me and it's embarrassing."

I chuckle and kiss her temple.

"Right," Funny bones starts, "Let's get this thing with Caelan over with so we can start singing to and embarrassing Valkyrie."

We all nod except Valkyrie who just glares

at him.

_Valkyrie's POV_

I wait deep in the trees in the Phoenix Park. Nobody should see me as it's a very shaded area. Sanguine is behind a tree far enough away so Caelan won't hear or smell him but close enough so he can hear and see what's happening.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around see Caelan. He's smiling softly and I see relief in his eyes, "Valkyrie. So happy you're alright. I'm sure you've noticed I haven't been around since Dusk took you. I wanted to get you, I did, but I knew someone would get you and I wouldn't be able to look after you while going back and forth." His relief turns to guilt, Jesus Christ Tanith was right.

I nod, "It's okay Caelan. I understand. I was wondering if I could ask something of you?"

He nods eagerly, "Of course. Whatever you need."

I tell him about Dusk but leave everything about Sanguine and the baby out, he seems angry at Dusk. Eventually I finish, "So could you try and keep an eye out for him?"

He nods, "Yes, I will not let him touch you."

I nod, "Thanks."

He nods too then hesitates a minute, "Can I ask you something?"

I nod, "Sure."

"Why are you asking me to do this? Usually your too stubborn to ask this of anyone, so why ask me and now?"

Shit.

"I-i… um… I'm just trying not to be as stubborn anymore…" his eyes narrow suspiciously.

"You're lying, I know you are. What's going on? I'm helping to keep you safe, I deserve to know."

I sigh, "Oh b-but just try and stay calm okay?"

He nods, his face emotionless.

"I'm sure you know who Billy-Ray Sanguine is?," he nods again. "Well him and I are together and I'm pregnant with his child and Dusk doesn't just want me, but my child too."

His face contorts into a mask of race and he growls and grabs my arm in a steel grip, I yelp out in pain. He growls in my face, "You belong to me! You are never going to see him again and you are going to abort that _thing_."

My eyes tear up, "No!" I kick him between the legs, hard, making him grunt in pain and let me go. "Billy-Ray!" I call and just as Caelan goes to grab me again, Sanguine bursts through the ground, quickly takes me in his arms and we tunnel into the ground.

_Sanguine's POV_

I carry a sobbin' Valkyrie to the bedroom and lay her down and just hold her. I kiss her head, "It's okay. He's not going to touch ye or the baby. Dusk won't either. I promise ye that."

She looks up at me with red, puffy yet still beautiful eyes, "I love you."

I smile at her and kiss her gently, "I love ye too." I put my hand on her stomach and move down so my face is there too, "And I love you." I kiss her stomach and she giggles.

That night we fall asleep once again in each others arms with our hands on her stomach.

I wake up hours later to Valkyrie's scream. I shoot up and see Dusk standin' there holding Valkyrie by the neck. I'm up in a flash, straight razor in hand.

"Let her go!"

He chuckles, "No, she's mine."

Before I can do anything else he's in front of me in a flash and hits my head against the wall and I fall to the ground. I see Dusk grab Valkyrie and they go out the window.

"No," I whisper and hear Valkyrie calling my name.

**AN. So there we go! What do you think will happen now? I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R. until next time. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry thisis not another chapter.**

**I'd just like to say that i'm sorry but i'm taking a short break from writing (about 2 weeks at the most) becasue recently there's been an unexpected death in the family and i don't feel up to writing right now. :'( **

**Again i'm sorry. I'll write soon.**

**Take care everyone! xxxx**


End file.
